


Midnight Affair

by BunsofSin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, thirsy aspasia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunsofSin/pseuds/BunsofSin
Summary: Kassandra returns to Athens and all that's on her mind is seeing Aspasia.A continuation of Kassandra and Aspasia's secret affair.





	Midnight Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Kassandra has a dick, i repeat she has a dick so continue at your own risk.  
> Sorry for the wait and thank you for your interest in more writing! It makes me very happy. Please enjoy!  
> English and writing are not my strong points so please be kind

Under the cover of night kassandra stealthily made her over the rooftops, easily scaling walls and leaping from building to building to her destination. Kassandra had one mission tonight and that was aspasia. She had been eager to see the noble once returning to Athens and paid phoibe to send word to aspasia to meet on the rooftop at midnight. Kassandra only hoped that Perikles wouldn't suspect anything, but as of late the man had been too caught up in politics to mind his wife which was beneficial for both women to continue their secret affair.

 

The spartan might have been content simply seeing the beautiful woman, perhaps indulge a little. But when she finally did land on their home kassandra was practically jumped by the aspasia, no greeting or words spoken, only lips devouring kassandra’s and hands touching everywhere possible. It took the spartan by surprise but it was greatly welcomed. So much for being careful. 

 

Kassandra let out a deep throaty moan that she tried hard to keep at minimal sound, but it was difficult when a eager hand was palming along her clothed shaft. After being absent for almost a month she couldn't blame her. Kassandra’s spartan armor already felt far too hot and it annoyed her more that she couldn't discard it just incase a sudden escape was needed if someone came looking for aspasia. 

 

"Someone is bold tonight, did you miss me that much Aspasia." She spoke in between kisses. Aspasia pressed closer and grasped her shaft firmly. 

 

"You do this to me kassandra. Make me feel like this, make me want like this." There was a hint of frustration in her voice, likely sexually pent up in the misthios absence and had no other to please her. " You’ve been gone too long and i need you in the most ravenous of ways." Kassandra was hard as rock beneath her small clothes and aspasia let out a pleased hum at what she felt. She continued to palm along the length, enough to get kassandra's hips rocking into her touch. 

 

What aspasia was doing was dangerous but whenever it came to the spartan she became a thirsty minx and secretly reveled in it. Her body practically tingled with anticipation and in the moment there was no care about what consequences might come. 

 

" Mmn...yes. ." The misthios groaned, cock throbbing painfully now. Her eyes shot to the stairway a few feet away that lead directly to the bedchambers, a mixture of excitement and panic creeping in not knowing if her husband was around or not. " But perikles...he’s-"

 

"I want to taste you kassandra." Her voice was pure sultry and hot against kassandra’s ear. “ I did say i would let you feel my lips on your cock last time.” Kassandra moaned at those words, any and all warnings blanked out in an instant. She would be foolish to turn down such an offer and just hearing aspasia speak in such a way had the spartan dripping. Aspasia didn't even give her a chance to answer and was already working to free her cock. Tilting her head head back kassandra let her hands drop to her side and gave into the beauty.

 

Her cock sprang free from the confines of her small clothes into the cool air and without a moment's waste soft fingers wrapped around her. Slowly pumping along the shaft the wetness already gathered at the tip was enough to make her strokes smooth.

 

“Mmmn fuck that's good.” kassandra breathed, hips jutting to the exploratory touch.

 

Aspasia relished the feeling of hard thickness as she stroked her cock, her fingers barely meeting around the girth. kassandra was impressively endowed by the gods indeed, it amazed even her how she managed to take this cock. Leaning against the spartans side Aspasia was entranced by watching her hand move up and down the pulsing shaft before her. She licked her lips, she had to taste her. Kassandra sucked in a sharp breath when a hand slipped lower to cup soft but heavy balls making the misthios groan as she fondled them, causing more wetness to spill from the tip. 

 

With her needs spiraling out of control and the throbbing between her own thighs growing unbearable aspasia sunk to her knees before the towering spartan.

Excitement grew and her mouth watered now that she was leveled with kassandra’s cock. Its something the noble had been fantasizing about for a while now. Holding her at the base aspasia leaned in to swipe her tongue over the dripping slit as another thick droplet of cum started to spill forth, getting a sample of what was to come. 

 

kassandra sucked in a sharp breath, watching her tongue swirl all over the head and sucking for more of her addictive cum. Aspasia alternated between greedily sucking at the head to slowly rolling her tongue around the bulbous tip and lashing over the slit. Her lips were so soft and her mouth silky wet. It tested kassandra's self control and fight the urge to come right there. 

 

"Gods you look so good sucking me. You've been thinking about this for awhile haven't you." The spartan groaned rocking hips forward as aspasia continued to explore her cock at her leisure. Aspasia’s only answer was to part her lips further and slide her mouth down kassandra's length, she couldn't take as much as hoped but savoured the first suck.

 

Plump lips move back and forth along kassandra's cock in a slow languid way, humming with want. She savored the feeling of the long thick hardness sliding deep between her lips, she needed and wanted more. Determined to take more of the misthios length she sinks deeper with every suck. The hunger surprised aspasia, she felt so ravenous for kassandra and made her want to worship her cock. The heavy throbs, the taste of her cum spilling little droplets on her tongue were addictive.

 

Aspasia tried desperately to swallow most of her impressive shaft, pushing deeper down her throat and kassandra's moans grew with every inch that became encased in her silky wet mouth. Aspasia was near the base and relaxed her throat to allow more to slip further 

 

"Gods! Aspasia your taking all of me." As the noble drew back a few inches and pushed forward once more kassandra's eyes darkened with wild lust when aspasia finally took her to the base. The spartans mouth hung open to stared in awe, the noble held in place and swallowed around her impressive cock

.  

"Oooh that feels amazing." She ran a hand through aspasia's perfect hair, part of her wanted to fist it and start greedily fucking that beautiful mouth. "Mmn you really are a ravenous woman aren't you aspasia." kassandra's voice was deep and lustful. "So hungry for my cock aren't you." When she moaned around her kassandra's hips almost snapped forward.

 

Only when she was in need of air did aspasia withdraw from her cock and gasped. Kassandra’s shaft was glistening wet and throbbing in the air, looking as though it were about to burst, cum freely spilling from the tip, running down the length. 

 

“Again. Make me come Aspasia.” Looking up at the spartan her eyes were dark with wild lust and the roughness in her command made her pussy clench with want, her thighs were covered in wetness by now.

 

Aspasia caught the trail of cum and licked her way back up to the tip, guiding the swollen head to her lips once more kassandra's eyes rolled back when aspasia swallowing her cock with ease now. The misthios started rocking rolling her hips forward this time and aspasia welcomed it, bobbing back and forth along her length.

 

Kassandra head tilted back, gripping the stone edge and took in the cool night air. Aspasia’s lips were amazing at worshiping every inch of her long pulsing cock and didn't know how much longer she could last as the fire in her belly was becoming too much and her balls tightened. Kassandra needed to come now. 

 

“Fuuuck...aspasia. Yes..yes keep sucking just like that.” The noble was moaning around her cock now, greedily slurping up and down without restrain, even when kassandra started thrusting her hips forward, seeking out more.

 

“Yes, yes, gods i'm going to come!” Kassandra growled out in a strained whisperer. Aspasia’s mouth bobbed faster along her cock, moving to the rhythm of her thrusts. But she was only able to manage half at this pace while her hand pump the rest of the twitching shaft. Reaching up with her other hand she cupped her balls, now slick from the wetness running down her shaft. Squeezing and fondling them in her hand coupled with the delicious head she was giving became a devastating combination for kassandra and had the woman coming hard. 

 

The warning is enough to prepare aspasia but what she did not expect was the amount of that would jet forth from the twitching head. She caught on quickly though like a pro, from the twitch of her balls and when heavy throb of cock came aspasia was ready to swallow the hot spurts of cum shooting forth.

 

Drawing back she stayed latched onto the thick head and kept sucking greedily as kassandra emptied more cum between her lips. Her hand continued to stroke up and down the shaft and massage the spartans balls for more, making sure she milked her down to the last drop. It was everything she hoped for and more. Aspasia left kassandra a shuddering mess and was just in awe watching this beauty drain her dry, if she weren't supported by the stone edge she was sure her legs would have given way.

 

Once satisfied the woman released her with a slick pop, licking her lips and humming with great satisfaction. Kassandra’s spent look only made her smile more. “ I think… you almost sucked the life from me.” she fully sat down on the stone edge now. “...Not that i'm complaining...it was amazing.” 

 

“I've always wanted to do this to you.” her voice was slightly hoarse from having kassandra’s cock down her throat. And even though aspasia had just made her come she was still gently stroking her and succeeding in bringing her back to hardness as she spoke. Planting hot wet kisses along the length kassandra whined. “I want to make you come more kassandra, so much more.” She leaned down to kiss the tip and knew just how to make kassandra hard again so easily.

 

kassandra smirked wolfish. “ Mmn aspasia...your going to drive me wild-”

 

“Kassandra? What are you two doing up here.” The familiar voice of phoibe broke their lustful trance and made both women jump.

 

“Malaka! Phoibe! You shouldn't be here, get outta here!” She tried to yell whisper and make frantic hand movements at the girl who stood there flabbergast. From her view all she saw was aspasia with her back turned kneeling in front of kassandra who was sitting at the edge, so fortunately the spartan wasn't exposing herself to the girl. While kassandra was yelling aspasia fumbled and tried to tuck the spartans once again hard cock back behind the skirt. Poor kassandra was likely going to take are of that herself after this and she wasn't going to be in any better shape. Aspasia’s thighs were drenched in wetness and the walls of her pussy clenched needily for kassandra’s cock. 

 

“Wha? I was just checking-” phoibe pouted. 

 

“Everything is fine is Phoibe! Aspasia and i just need a little more privacy! Off with you, go!” Kassandra shooed the girl off. Aspasia now stood once she was more composed, the misthios remaining behind her to hide the hard on.

 

“Ah...yes phoibe, ahem please why don't you take off. You’ve worked hard today, kassandra and i need to discuss further….business in private.” The noble forced a smile, fortunately that seemed to be enough for the young girl.

 

Phoibe eyed the two and nodded. “Alright Aspasia im going. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Backing away she continued to give them an odd stare as she went to descend the stairs. 

 

After a minute aspasia sighed heavily once sure the phoibe was gone. “That was...a little too close this time.” She could feel the kassandra’s hands circling her hips. “ It might be safer if we stop while we have the chance, best we don't test the fates.”

 

Kassandra pulled aspasia tightly against so she felt the hardness pressing to her backside. “Not just yet.” Hands pressed firmly into her. “This will only take a minute.” kassandra knew aspasia was in need after sucking her so deliciously and couldn't leave her like that. Wasting no time she slipped her hand under the woman's dress to find her thighs drenched in sticky wetness and followed it up to the source. Growling against her neck kassandra slipped three fingers in with ease and started pumping them quickly. 

 

“Ssshhh i cant let you go untended my lady...at least let me give you this.” Aspasia gasped at the welcome intrusion, melting against kassandra. The spartans other hand moved beneath her dress too, drifting over her front and delving between her legs to find her swollen clit. Callous fingers drew circles around her while her other fingers fucked deeply.

“I want to bend you over and fill you with my cock right now.” kassandra hissed against her ear.

 

The nobles legs were trembling and had to hold onto kassandra’s arm for some stability. “I want to feel the heat of your pussy wrapped around me while im fucking how i please.” Fingers rubbed against the spot inside that had her eyes rolling back and kassandra’s words had the desired effect, fueling the fire in her belly. 

 

“And then you’ll gladly accept my seed filling you, won't you my beautiful noble.” Kassandra fingers pump into her at a greedily rapid pace.

 

“Kassandra, yes! By the gods yes!” She pleaded in a whisper. “I’m so close, please.” 

 

“Come for me, that's it, let go and come for your misthios.” slick fingers press firmly against her swollen clit, grinding hard against her, Its enough to send her other the edge suddenly. Aspasia bites into her own hand to stifle her moan, only whimpering as her hips buck and tremble.

 

Kassandra growls against the nobles neck at how tightly aspasia's walls squeeze around her fingers and how much wetness gushes around her hand, wishing it was her cock in place instead. The spartan held her through it, fingers continuing with slow rubs while the other remained deeply planted inside until aspasia came down from her high. Kassandra plants kisses along her neck and nuzzles against this beautiful woman's soft hair until she returns from this small but pleasant haze. 

 

Slipping her fingers free and withdrawing her hand the misthios eagerly lapped at the gather sticky wetness covering her digits. Kassandra hummed as she licked every bit of the honey coating her hands and aspasia couldn't help but flush watching her. 

 

“Hopefully that gives you some small relief, although i’d much rather give you something more satisfying.” The spartan smirked at her with a hint of smugness and leaned down to kiss aspasia softly. But it was to be short lived when a voice below broke the moment again. 

 

_ Oh PERICKLES you finished your meeting! Perfect timing, Aspasia just sent me off for the night so i’ll be leaving now! Goodnight Lady Aspasia! _

 

They both could hear phoibe yelling from below, most likely warning kassandra. The girl wasn't stupid and knew something was going on between them.

 

“Go, best not to be seen at this time of night.” Aspasia turned, although a little shaky on her legs still and placed a hand on the spartans chest with a smiled. “Thank you. And try not to keep me waiting too long this time misthios.” She then pushed against kassandra to leave. “Go.”

 

“Next time i'm going to thoroughly fuck you aspasia, i promise you that.” That wolfish smile kassandra wears does things to aspasia that can't be explained. She just waves off the spartan and chuckles. “I’ll hold you to that Kassandra.” 

 

With one last look kassandra leaps off the building to silently land on the next, safely out of sight from any eyes now. It wasn't going to be the most comfortable journey back since aspasia had her hard all over again. Perching atop a high building she whined and looked down at the prominent bulge. “I’ll deal with you later.”

  
  



End file.
